bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle Kingdoms (this page was moved by a spammer)
Bionicle Kingdoms is a series of TBRPGs created by the late Beliwa: Toa of Demons. It began after winning the second RPG contest (coming in second place), but was later cancelled by the creator, presumably because it was taking time from his personal life. BK took place in the future of the Bionicle world. Originally it spanned across four "Kingdoms", Metru Nui, Mata Nui, Voya Nui, and the Dark Hunter island (Odina), but in later installments new islands appeared, including Karzahni, Zakaz, Xia, Destral, and Stelt. Bionicle Kingdoms later re-entered the RPG contests with two consecutive sequels, BK: Downfall, and BK: Redemption. Recently, in memory of the recently deceased Beliwa, a fourth installment was created, Bionicle Kingdoms: Requiem. It will not have any time limit, like the BZPRPG, and will continue until the story is finished. However eventually it became too difficult to manage for its current Gamemasters and interest went down for it a lot, that management end up being handed off to a veteran and lower moderator of the game, Jedi Master J., whom made an attempt to refresh it with a fifth installment. Ultimately this fails horribly. And so, he makes the decision to end the game as is to spare the game anymore heartache from trying to stretch the continuity and story to interest new members and ease them into playing the game. Story (Copied from first post of Bionicle Kingdoms: Requiem) It is seven thousand, seven hundred and seventy–nine years since the death of the Toa Nuva. They defeated Makuta and eradicated all traces of Evil; they awakened Mata Nui, and died fulfilling their destiny. Then, they were Heroes. Once, they were Gods. Now, they are Legend. In the Time since the Toa’s last stand, the Chronicles were lost or corrupted. The aftermath of the great war for Mata Nui saw the death of the Toa Inika and other valiant heroes, and the destruction of Mahri Nui and many other locations. Worshipped by the Matoran, there was no 'Makuta', there were no 'Great Spirits' – their replacements were the Seven Supreme Toa Gods, Takanuva, Lewa, Gali, Kopaka, Onua, Tahu, and Pohatu. But the New Religion was torn down in favour of the Old, and the Toa Statues set at each of Metru Nui's Gates as a symbol of Honour winning over Deception. Time has passed since the War between the Kingdoms. The band of Toa who called themselves The Last Chroniclers fulfilled their function in the finding of the Book of Chronicles, and through it they have discovered that the Forbidden One was none other than the Matoran Takua, driven insane by his Friend's departure to the Spirit World. In his mad lust for the Olden Days of Heroes, The Forbidden One had summoned the mutated Souls of the Piraka and changed them into the Seven Deadly Plagues – Dark Creatures of Destruction that only true Toa could finish. His plan continued, in that he had kept a fleet of Cloned Kanohi Dragons driven Mad with Antidermis beneath the city, planning to release them and use their expended energy to draw the Toa back from the Past. In this, he succeeded...but the Nuva lasted little less than an hour, melting away after defeating the Diseased, fleeing Dragons. In the aftermath, the Dragons escaped to Karzhani followed by the Plagues. The Six Masks of the Toa, with the Mask of Light, were sent far and wide across the Kingdoms, releasing the six basic elements once more unto Toa to come. Hideously scarred, and revealed as a traitor, The Forbidden One fled to an Unknown Location, swearing vengeance. His only company in his exile had been an Army of Collectors, and his loyal Toa Acolytes. All of the originals are now deceased, having perished out of defence of their master, but those misguided individuals who they had recruited live still. This exile gave the Healers time to escape from the Cold Hunters and set up camp first in the Archives, then in the safer location of Makuta's Lair – providing 'Treatment' to all who want it, whatever side they are on. While pouring over the Book of Chronicles, Veef of the Lightkeepers and Tiripu of the Last Chroniclers calculated that if they did not locate the Nuva Masks, and the Shrines at which they must be placed, then the Kingdoms will once more fall to the rule of The Forbidden One. If the Four Kingdoms did not unite in this endeavor, the end of all would occur as prophecied – the Forbidden One would rule once more, and he would drive the Kingdoms into ruin. Alas, though they did indeed Unite, a dark reward was given for their endeavours. In the chaos caused by the unity of the Eight Masks, both the Plagues of Karzhani and The Forbidden One were killed with the aid of Toa Tiripu, who died to help destroy them; but they left a legacy beyond the veil. The Forbidden One had taken a creation of the Plagues – the ISO–36 droid – and reprogrammed it to take over the city. Metru Nui became a ghost town, Toa–less, patrolled by robotic sentinels under the control of ISO–36’s multiadaptable brain, and the Matoran turned to crime to survive without their protectors. It was only through Redemption that the City’s darkness was cleansed, by the only person that could do it; ISO–36’s Master, The Forbidden One. Or rather, his soul; sharing the body of a Matoran named Russ. ISO-36 had its personality ripped out, it became nothing more than an automaton. Lehvak-Kal, the orchestrator of this plot and the brains behind the droid, was imprisoned and The Forbidden One retired to Karda Nui, having finally found inner peace. But as one evil falls another rises. The Makuta, long thought dead, are back! They have spread through the kingdoms as a foul contagion; from the smallest grain of sand to the mightiest Manas, all have been touched by the Antidermis Essence. Their Infection is rife as their League of Shadows builds its forces. Their armies are multiplying; their agents can emerge from any shadow at any time. The Ignika, legendary Mask of Life and sustainer of the Bahrag, knows this. It knows because it has turned silver. It is only a matter of time before it turns black. The Bohrok inform their staunch allies on Metru Nui of the impending doom, and the hunt begins for a cure. Because otherwise, all that is everything will be lost... –Mata Nui has been given to the Bohrok in return for help offered ages ago. The swarms cleansed the Island, yet still there are remnants, such as the ancient suva of the Hau Nuva and other indicators for a former Matoran population. There haven’t been news from the Island as of late, worrying the protectors of the city of legends. Divided into its distinctive Wahi the Island is easy to access, but the Bohrok are suspiscious about trespassers, yet a journey there is necessary to reach other locations such as Voya Nui. During the reign of ISO-36 this place was a haven for fugitive Toa. But now? It is the eye of the storm. -Voya Nui is anchored far south of Mata Nui and is inhabited by the remaining Rahkshi of the world. The island of doom has gotten back its bad reputation as there have been many attacks involving Rahkshi in Metru Nui. The Island is bordered by icy cliffs, and mostly barren except for the green belt of forest around the Valmai Volcano, growing on fertile volcanic soil. The Island has multiple cave entrances, leading down to the former chamber of the Ignika, and other caves, yet undiscovered. It takes a lot of courage and a long journey by boat to get to the Island. The endless ocean is dangerous, its waters are deep.... –Odina, The Dark Hunter Island, was reformed decades ago. Since the Shadowed One Died with no heir, the Organisation renamed itself the Cold Hunters. After considerable training by the most legendary survivors of the Mata Nui war, they are more than a band of petty thieves; they now serve as an elite trained army of expert connoisseurs in the arts of destruction. In the Aftermath of the Great Downfall, a new leader has arisen; Salgurahk, formerly a Rahkshi assassin who saw the forbidden one fall, who fought with the Toa against the Great Plagues, and saw a new dawn for the world of Hunting in their clutches. Taking on the alias 'Lord Midnight' he has turned the island a fortress of bloated proportions. Who knows what secrets and treasures are hidden within its cryptic corridors... -Metru Nui has suffered much. Originally the domain of The Forbidden One and his totalitarian rule, change was brought by force when The Last Chroniclers overthrew him and tore down his temples and idols. More recently, the Seven Nuva Masks found their way to the Shrine in the Centre of the Coliseum, but a foul plot by the Plagues of Metru Nui sabotaged the Plan. Though the Plagues were killed in the aftermath, the Masks – save for the Kanohi Avohkii – still rest there, pouring their power into the city. The island spent a while under the control of the ISO-36 droid and its controller, Lehvak-Kal, before being freed once more by the Toa who have sworn to protect it. But now the Toa are up against an intangible foe; the taint of the Makuta hangs over the place like smog, causing Rahi attacks and natural disasters... -Karzhani, an island where tales brought back by the heroes of the great conflicts tell nightmare stories about the land once ruled over by the master of vision and madness, the insane healer Karzhani himself. The realm of darkness is located southwest of the dome containing Metru Nui in another dome all by itself. After the final defeat of the Plagues its gates have been locked and sealed once more, leaving the Island isolated and empty, but shadows have lingered there as long as the universe existed. The land may be barren and dead, despite attempts by the Children of Karzahni to colonise it, but in the caves of the Island and in the darkest corners of the mountain range evil has found a place to dwell. Its most remarkable feature is a wide flat area, crossed by four rivers. Shrouded in fog and decorated with the rotting carcasses of numerous Kanohi dragon, bred by the Forbidden One in a mad experiment and hunted down by the seven plagues, the Matoran named this desolate place the haunted plains. The only way known to get into the land of Karzhani is teleportation or a mask of dimensional gates, but be warned, that there are things that are better left undisturbed… -Karda Nui, the Universe Core, has been the site of many battles and sacrifices. The massive cave located beneath the other domes is still a place of importance. The inhabited stalactites are connected by cable cars across the near endless abyss that leads down to the swamp. Aeons of mutagenic water from the great fall and the spreading darkness have rendered it even more dangerous than it has ever been. Usually avoided, some brave, or foolish have attempted to discover its secrets but were never seen again. The Av-Matoran residing in the skies have been leading a prosperous life during past times unaffected by the world, but with Ignika countdown started, recently there have been numerous encounters with shadow leeches, kraata and dangerous flying Rahi. In order to maintain stability and to prevent an invasion by the forces of shadow the shields to protect the dome must be strengthened and the secrets of the swamps must be discovered. Hard to get to, the universe core can be accessed through hidden underground passages from the other domes, but it . -Xia has become a well visited destination since the last conflict, offering shelter for those who tend to stay out of the conflicts and selling equipment and weapons to those who don’t. The Island is mainly industrial and the sky is dark with thick clouds from the blacksmith furnaces. The Islands middle is left barren, with acidic grass growing here and there and in the centre resides the hungry Mountain, danger to those that want to go on the rite of passage. The Vortixx maintain well established contacts with all other locations and will be willing to trade with the journeyman that land there. However, the darkness is looming in the backstreets and the danger that threats the universe is as imminent as everywhere else. -Stelt remains neutral in any conflict, simply because it is such a hive of villiany it is impossible to tell who's side anybody is actually on. Riots break out regularly, there are exotic things of dubious legality for sale and spies and assassins frequently bump into each other. There are gladiator matches held in various places over the Island. The price for winning is fame and money, the price for failure is…painful. You want something shady, go to Stelt. -Zakaz is split by a civil war. It is hard to think of a time when Zakaz wasn't split by civil war, some say this is because the Skakdi that live there are hard-headed, aggresive and gluttons for punishment, and they'd be right. The land has been churned into sludge by the perpetual conflict, little of the island's original beauty remains. The war was originally for the possession of an object of power, however the millennia of conflict have erased that what was once known and the fight has turned into a mindless bloodshed. The land has been churned into sludge by the perpetual conflict, little of the island's original beauty remains. However the Skakdi have become master breeders of Rahi, learning from forgotten secrets that were used in their own modification. -Destral is home to the base of the League of Shadows. The exact location of this base is unknown as the island is overrun by Rahi-infested jungle. Remnants of smashed-in laboratories squat on the land like ugly toads. The Teleportation system is still intact, allowing Destral to change position within the blink of an eye. And rumour has it that this is not the only secret on the island... The Fate of the World is up to you. Choose the path you will follow wisely, for it may be that your destiny will change that of any of the Kingdoms…or doom them all. Walk the Path. Fight the Battle. Be the Hero. Trivia * Most characters from the main storyline are dead here in this RPG. Only known living beings from the main story are Krakua, The Elder Rahkshi(Rahkshi from MoL movie), The Bohrok Queens(One of them is dead now), Icarax, The Prime Bohrok Kal(Original Bohrok Kal, Lehvak Kal is dead, I believe.), and Takua/Takanuva(His spirit has left this universe, but Lumious is still here, so I assume the part of the Forbidden One in Takua live on with him.). * As Voya Nui still remain in the surface and Mahri Nui having been destroyed along with the Pit, it can be assume that Voya Nui either was forced up again or that the retrieval of the Staff of Artakha was not in the Scroll of Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening for this universe. ::- Most likely the retrieval of the Staff of Artakha had probably not been on the scroll in this universe and as such, the Matoran and beings of this universe had probably repaired the damaged done by the Great Cataclysm to the best of their abilities. Like for example, a Toa of Stone from the Southern Continent may of had patched the hole cause by Voya Nui being blast out of the continent. This is most possible one as Beliwa at the time of him making the RPG, he couldn't possibly know that Voya Nui would be leaving the Endless Ocean as it had been 2006 at time. * During the brief reign of Jedi Master J. as Gamemaster, he had taken the time to write up a detail timeline that fill in some plotline details left out and made sense of it all. It can be found here in a website originally created for first Bionicle Kingdoms by BZPower member, Wysp. Category:Bionicle Kingdoms